This research will investigate the pattern of learning and its correlated psychophysiologic parameters in the aged. The investigation will examine the role of autonomic nervous system arousal as a factor in influencing the performance level of older subjects. Attempts to modify autonomic arousal will be undertaken, and the comparative analysis of performance on learning tasks and autonomic nervous system activity between aged men and women will be examined.